1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information retrieval method and apparatus, and more particularly, in applicable to a program retrieval method and apparatus for retrieving a program desired to be watched by an audience among from a large number of television programs which are transmitted via a broadcasting satellite.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a satellite broadcasting system in which television programs are transmitted to an audience via a broadcasting satellite, a television signal is digitized and a large number of programs are transmitted at the same time. Such a system increases the number of programs from which an audience may select.
Moreover, in a system for providing various information from a host computer to computer terminals through the telephone line or an exclusive line, a user at a terminal side selects desired information from among a large amount of information. The information is requested from the host computer side.
When an audience or a user tries to select a television program or the information on a computer, there is a problem that the retrieval operation of the audience or user becomes complicated. That is, since a desired program or information must be retrieved from among a large number of programs or information it is difficult to select a desired program or information easily.